


El casco y los tenis

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: Forrest Gump (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Las almas gemelas eran algo especial, uno nacía con una marca que evidenciaba los gustos de su pareja, claro que nunca se hubiera imaginado que su alma gemela también sería quién le negó su destino. [Reto Soulmate de la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms" de Facebook]





	El casco y los tenis

Las almas gemelas habían sido algo usual en la antigüedad, millones de libros escritos sobre parejas y sus almas gemelas, la búsqueda por encontrar el significado de tu marca, después de todo uno no obtenía ni el nombre ni las primeras palabras que su alma gemela le decía, sino que tenía una marca en su cuerpo, algo relacionado con la persona que estaba destinada para uno.

Dan Taylor sabía esas cosas, por eso su marca siempre le daba curiosidad, aquella marca que estaba en su pantorrilla, esa que eran unos tenis deportivos, aquellos que usaban los deportistas para correr.

Su madre le explicaba —después de todo su padre había muerto en la segunda guerra mundial, cuando él era pequeño— que tal vez la persona que estaba destinado para él le gustaba mucho correr o bien le gustaba el atletismo, lo cual para él tenía bastante sentido en realidad, pero él no deseaba un alma gemela. Él se uniría al ejercito, sería un hombre importante y moriría en el campo de batalla como su padre, siempre había pensado en aquello, no había tiempo para dejar a alguien sufriendo, como sufría su madre por la pérdida de su otra mitad.

—

La primera vez que había visto su marca le había parecido algo curioso a decir verdad. Era un casco, pero no un casco de fútbol o algo así, sino que era un casco militar, como había visto en algunas revistas y en la televisión.

Le había preguntado a su madre, después de todo su mamá siempre sabía cómo explicarle las cosas, como hacerlas simples para él, por lo que ese día estaba sentado con ella en la sala, él con una mano en su muslo, sintiendo la tela de sus pantalones, aquellos que eran apretados por aquellos aparatos que usaba en sus piernas, siendo que debajo de aquella tela estaba aquel casco militar.

— Mamá, ¿qué significa mi marca? — Su mamá le había explicado que algún día de su vida encontraría a una persona que lo iba a amar más que nada en su existencia, que iba a estar a su lado y lo iba a cuidar, sólo tenían que encontrarse por sus marcas, pues sus marcas significaban las cosas que a la otra persona le gustaban.

— Bueno cariño, puede significar que tu alma gemela viene de una larga tradición militar — Le explicó, aunque la verdad ella había comenzado a pensar en lo que podía significar y sentía que su hijo no terminaría precisamente con una chica, lo cual la asustaba. En Alabama no eran gentiles ni con las personas de color ni con hombres que gustaban de otros hombres, aunque fuera algo destinado, no pensaba que la marca fuera a cambiar el pensamiento de las personas.

Esperaba que su pequeña mentira fuera cierto, que la verdad fuera una linda chica con una familia con tradición militar, pero simplemente no estaba segura de que esperar ya.

—

Cuando fue creciendo fue conociendo a más gente, pero quién llamaba su atención siempre había sido Jenny, la muchacha con quién se había sentado en su primer día de escuela.

Sabía que Jenny no ería su alma gemela, porque la verdad era que la chica no tenía ninguna marca. Él lo sabía pues una vez ella se lo había comentado con cierta tristeza, que no tenía una marca de alma gemela en su cuerpo, que nadie esperaría por ella, que nadie la amaría.

Él le había dicho que no era así. No comprendía de muchas cosas en su vida, pero estaba seguro de que Jenny podría encontrar a alguien que la amara, como él la amaba, sólo bastaba que ella viera sus sentimientos, que la amaba a pesar de no ser muy listo, que siempre se preocuparía de ella, pero la joven parecía nunca ver más allá de lo que deseaba.

Cuando había terminado la universidad se había inscrito en el ejercito. Más que nada lo había hecho porque pensó en su alma gemela, porque si bien amaba a la rubia, su mente le dijo que podría ser lindo encontrarse con la persona que estaba destinado para él, podrían tener una linda amistad o algo así, razón por la cual se había enlistado.

Se había ido a despedir de Jenny, después de todo iría a Vietnam, pero se había sorprendido de encontrarla cantando, como ella siempre había deseado hacer, cantar en un escenario, claro que su mente no le dijo que eso era un club de strippers en realidad, sólo fue a rescatar a la rubia cuando un ebrio le había lanzado algo.

— ¡Forrest entiende que no quiero que me ayudes! — Le gritó una vez que habían salido de aquel lugar de mala muerte en realidad, pues no era nada más que aquello donde ella trabaja. Estaba cansada de todo, de muchas cosas.

Había tenido que crecer con su padre abusivo, que la violaba, que siempre le sacaba en cara que ella no tenía un alma gemela, que nunca tendría algo así y ella lo había creído de esa forma, nunca tendría un alma gemela y Forrest si la tenía.

Cuando eran niños le había preguntado y él le había dado como respuesta un escuálido "sí", pero nunca se la había visto. Ella no podía estar a su lado, cuando alguien más esperaba por el hombre.

— Jenny, venía a despedirme, me iré a Vietnam — Lo miró sorprendida cuando él le dijo aquellas palabras, él estaba decidido a marchar a aquella guerra, siendo que únicamente se acercó a él, luego de haber hecho parar a un auto para que la llevara lejos.

— Promete que tendrás cuidado, Forrest, que cualquier cosa que ocurra, corres, sólo corres, ¿bueno? — Le murmuró mirando a quién había sido el único hombre que la había tratado bien en su vida, que no la había tratado como un pedazo de carne o algo así.

— Lo prometo — Le dijo aquello último viendo como ella se subía a aquel auto y partía simplemente de su vida, como tenía por costumbre hacer.

—

Gritaba las ordenes, necesitaba malditos refuerzos en aquel momento, su pelotón estaba siendo completamente aniquilado, el muchacho que llevaba la radio estaba tirado muerto a su lado.

Iba a morir, lo sabía bien, lo sabía perfectamente bien. Moriría sin conocer a su alma gemela, lo cual estaba bien dentro de todo, no le rompería el corazón a alguien al haberlo conocido, a alguien que se imaginara una vida con él, pero fue en ese momento cuando lo vio, cuando prácticamente cayó a su lado mientras él seguía gritando por refuerzos.

— ¡Teniente Dan! ¡Coleman esta muerto! — Su voz lo hizo gruñir con fuerza, le hizo notar algo que sabía perfectamente. Todo su maldito pelotón debía estar igual de muerto que Coleman, pensó, menos ese idiota, que seguía siempre sus ordenes por más absurdas que fueran en realidad.

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Mi pelotón entero esta aniquilado! — Gritó alejando el cuerpo de Forrest de él de él, gruñendo, necesitaba esos malditos refuerzos y le daba exactamente igual morir ahí, es decir, ya ni siquiera podía sentir bien sus piernas.

Siguió gritando ordenes, escuchando que inundarían la zona con napalm, pero pudo sentir como ese soldado le quitaba su equipo y lo tomaba en brazos. No podía mover las malditas piernas, sino hubiera pataleado para que lo soltara, no podía salir de ahí, tenía que morir en el campo de batalla, ese era su destino y Forrest Gump se lo estaba arrebatando.

Una bomba les explotó demasiado fuerte y cerca, había esperado que eso los matara ahí, que ese idiota no pudiera correr más, pero para su mala fortuna únicamente lo arrastró un poco más hasta que pudo volver a tomarlo en brazos y lo dejó cerca del río, junto con otros soldados, que seguramente había salvado de la misma manera que lo había salvado a él.

— ¡¿Dónde crees que vas?! ¡Van a llenar la zona de napalm! — Le gritó demasiado frustrado, viendo a los soldados heridos a su lado, estaban asustados, aterrados por haber sentido a la muerte tan cerca de ellos.

— ¡Debo rescatar a Bubba! — Gritó como si nada mientras volvía a correr a toda velocidad al interior de la jungla, haciendo que realmente se sorprendiera por todo lo que ese idiota podía correr.

—

Cuando despertó luego de la anestesia, supo que su vida estaba completamente arruinada. Le habían tenido que amputar ambas piernas por lo grave de la situación, ambas hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas, lo que simplemente lo dejaba como un maldito un invalido, un fenómeno.

Había perdido su marca de su alma gemela, pero la verdad eso no podía importarle menos en aquel momento, pues en todos esos días que llevaba en esa maldita camilla sin poder moverse con la libertad que antes tenía, con aquellos dolores fantasmas en sus piernas, había podido analizar de buena manera quién era su alma gemela, sobre todo luego de ver la marca en el muslo de Gump, que estaba en la camilla a su lado.

Su maldita alma gemela era aquel idiota, que le había salvado la vida, que le había robado su destino, porque él iba a morir en aquel campo de batalla, tenía que morir ahí, era lo que tenía que hacer, lo que su destino familiar le había asignado.

Los días eran horriblemente largos, donde tenía que soportar el parloteo de Gump algunas veces, hasta que el idiota comprendía que no quería escucharlo hablar y se iba por ahí a hacer alguna otra actividad o bien hasta que a él lo llevaban a tomar un baño —algo realmente humillante— o lo hacían salir a sentarse a la sala donde estaban todos los otros heridos, jugando alguna cosa o viendo televisión, intentando olvidar sus propios problemas.

Lo ignoraba lo más que podía, porque simplemente no podía soportarlo, no podía soportar la idea de seguir vivo, cuando había deseado morir con honor en el campo de batalla y tampoco podía tolerar la idea de que ese idiota fuera su alma gemela, ¡es decir!, los dos eran hombres, el ejército no permitiría eso —aunque poco ya le importaba el ejército— siendo que tampoco la sociedad soportaría aquello.

Las personas que tenían almas gemelas de su mismo sexo siempre lo ocultaban, ocultaban sus relaciones hasta que morían, porque simplemente no era tolerado, aunque ellos mismo no hubieran deseado nacer así, esa era la situación.

Por las noches no podía dormir, eran horrible los dolores que sentía, siendo que al girar su vista pudo ver a Gump durmiendo placidamente en la cama con aquella estúpida paleta de ping pong en sus manos.

No podía tolerar aquello más y como pudo se bajó de su cama aquella noche, para agarrar la camiseta de ese idiota y tirarlo al suelo con él.

Le dijo todo lo que tenía que decir, como se sentía como un completo inútil, un fenómeno. Le había arrebatado su muerte y era su maldita alma gemela.

Sin poder evitarlo apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de ese idiota y comenzó a llorar. La sensación que lo embargó fue de completa paz, algo que nunca había sentido antes. Nunca había sentido aquella calidez, como la sentía ahora apoyado en el pecho de Forrest, donde sentía que pertenecía, pero no, no podía, estaba demasiado herido como para aceptar ahora a su alma gemela, cuando siempre se había negado a buscarla.

Se sentó cansado en el suelo, pasando una mano por su rostro completamente agotado, quería que todo aquello terminara de una maldita vez por todas, poder respirar tranquilo de una buena vez.

—

Habían pasado años desde que había sabido algo de Forrest. Cuando le habían dado el alta en el hospital, simplemente había tomado el primer maldito avión que encontró para volver a los Estados Unidos. Desde ese momento había comenzado a vivir con su pensión de jubilación, aquella que le daban por haber perdido sus dos piernas en Vietnam.

Se había alejado de su familia y vivía sólo en ese cuarto de un maldito motel, pues no era nada más que eso, un motel barato, donde gastaba gran parte de su dinero en alcohol y acostándose con prostitutas que echaba cada vez que mencionaban algo de sus piernas.

No había pensado en volver a ver a Gump nunca, claro estaba eso. Estaban terminando el año 1971, nada bueno vendría con el nuevo año, sólo la basura de siempre, la misma mierda en la que se venía ahogando desde que ese idiota lo había salvado en aquella jungla.

Por eso había sido una maldita sorpresa cuando en su televisor, al escuchar los anuncios de un programa, oyó que su alma gemela estaría en un programa. El maldito había recibido la medalla de honor y había ido a China a jugar ping pong como si nada.

No podía evitar estar molesto, realmente frustrado, siendo que sin pensarlo si quiera se había subido a su silla de ruedas y había ido a aquel estudio de televisión, ahí era el lugar donde encontraría a ese idiota, donde le gritaría por haberlo salvado. Odiaba su maldita vida, nada iba a cambiar eso, siendo que si podía desquitarse con Forrest estaba bien para él.

—

Encontrarse con el teniente Dan era algo que lo había alegrado demasiado, más pasar las fiestas de navidad junto a él. Podía ver como el hombre estaba realmente enfadado aún, por lo de sus piernas seguramente y lo comprendía. Él sabía perfectamente bien lo que era no poder utilizar sus piernas, pero a diferencia del teniente Dan él aún las poseía.

El teniente estaba enojado con muchas personas, eso incluía a Dios en realidad, según lo que el hombre le había dicho, pero a pesar de todo aquello, esa noche en que estuvieron con esas dos mujeres el teniente lo defendió.

Había apartado a esa chica de él, porque olía terriblemente a tabaco, cosa que le desagrado por completo y cuando esa mujer le había gritado idiota, su teniente lo había defendido. En ese instante había comprendido que el hombre odiaba que le dijeran invalido, tanto como él odiaba que le dijeran estúpido.

— Gracias teniente Dan — Le murmuró con suavidad mientras veía como el hombre se sentaba en la cama. Se veía demasiado ebrio, más de lo que lo había visto los últimos días que había pasado ahí con él, siendo que únicamente se levantó del sofá donde había estado sentado para ayudarlo a recostarse bien en la cama.

— No tienes que agradecer — Murmuró sin cuidado, mirando a ese idiota que le acomodaba las almohadas, siendo que pensó que dejaría al alcohol actuar y ya — ¿Sabes de las almas gemelas, Gump?

— Sí, señor, mi marca es un casco de soldado — Le comentó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— La mía son unos tenis, ¿sabes?... bueno la perdí cuando perdí mis piernas, estaba en mi pantorrilla — Le explicó, aunque no esperaba que Forrest razonara en aquel momento en realidad. Sabía que le costaba mucho más comprender las cosas a pesar de ser un graduado de una universidad y todo.

— Es una pena que perdiera su marca, teniente Dan — Le comentó como si nada, cosa que le hizo reír, pero únicamente se movió en la cama, dejando un lado al hombre.

— Es tarde para que vuelvas al hotel, Gump, duerme aquí...

—

Después de aquella noche, durmiendo ambos en la misma cama, Forrest se había tenido que marchar, siendo que pasaron dos años para que volviera a tener una noticia de él. No había querido mudarse de ahí, pues era la única dirección que aquel bobo tendría de él y no había errado. Le había enviado una carta diciendo que tenía un barco camaronero y él era un hombre de palabra.

Fue con él, habían pasado casi dos años desde que había visto a Forrest. No podía negar que en realidad estaba emocionado por la situación, volver a estar con su alma gemela después de tanto tiempo.

Aquella noche que habían compartido cama en el motel donde se hospedaba había sido reamente horrible, poder estar tan cerca de Gump y no poder tocarlo o hacer algo, siendo que había terminado por fingir que dormido se apoyaba en el cuerpo del hombre, para sentir esa tibieza, ese calor que lo hacía sentir que nada podría ir mal, aunque todo se estaba yendo a la misma mierda.

Habían comenzado a trabajar juntos en aquel barco camaronero, siendo que no pescaban nada y la realidad era que no le sorprendía. Ellos tenían a penas un barco, los demás tenían al menos dos o tres, tenían años de experiencia en todo lo que pesca de camarones se refería realmente.

Le había dicho, molesto, a Forrest que le rogara a su Dios por un milagro, que pescaran algo de una maldita vez por todas, y como siempre el hombre le había hecho caso de una manera que no esperaba para nada. Había ido a la iglesia a rezar por ellos, para que pudieran lograr su meta como pescadores de camarones.

Por su parte había reducido su consumo de alcohol, pues si bien era cierto que seguía bebiendo, no lo hacía como antes, además de que pasaba la mayor parte del día en el maldito barco, colgado de las sogas de las velas y andando con sus manos por todos esos lados, por la madera astillada del piso. Sus manos no eran para nada suaves, estaban llenas de cayos y cortes que se hacía, quemaduras por las sogas, pero era su vida ahora y no podía hacer nada distinto para aquello.

Lo que consideraba bueno, o bien podía considerar realmente su perdición, es que estaba siempre al lado de Forrest. Solían dormir en la misma hamaca en el barco, porque él le había dicho que así sería menos líos y si necesitaba ayuda para levantarse o algo sólo lo movería para despertarlo y que lo ayudara a salir de ahí, a lo que el Gump no se había negado en absoluto.

Ese día lo estaba esperando fuera de la iglesia a la que iban, a penas terminaran saldrían al barco a pescar, pero no había podido seguir adentro simplemente.

Veía a la gente salir y esperaba que Gump lo hiciera, aunque siempre tardaba un poco más debido a que pertenecía al coro del lugar.

—

— Hey Forrest — Se giró a ver a la persona que lo había llamado, encontrándose con el reverendo de la iglesia, que le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda. — Hoy finalmente pude ver al teniente Dan que tanto hablas, ¿parece un poco amargado, no crees?

No lo preguntaba de mala manera, aquel joven le preocupaba, después de todo había ido con una ilusión demasiado burda a esa lugar, hasta él siendo un hombre Dios sabía aquello, que ellos no estaban preparados para ser pescadores, pero esos dos hombres se veían convencidos.

— Está enojado desde que perdió sus piernas, ahí tenía su marca de alma gemela, no creo que la persona que sea su alma gemela le vaya a creer — Le comentó encogiendo sus hombros, mirando al revendo que siempre se preocupaba de darle uno que otro consejo en el barco, como que sogas comprar cuando nadie más le decía.

— Oh, eso es una pena, ¿qué marca tenía? — Le preguntó únicamente de curiosidad, ellos dos parecían conocerse tanto, aunque sólo habían sido soldado y teniente en la guerra, según lo que Forrest le había comentado cuando a veces se quedaba ayudando en el lugar.

— El teniente Dan tenía unos tenis, su alma gemela debe ser alguien bueno para correr, ¿no cree? — Le dijo con su tono habitual, mirando al reverendo que lo observó un poco sorprendido.

— ¿Qué marca tienes tú, Forrest? — Le pregunta brotó de sus labios con curiosidad, mirando al hombre.

— Un casco militar — Nunca había tenido problemas para hablar de su marca en realidad, pero el hombre se quedo pensando por un momento y rápido llegó la idea a su mente, de que esos dos eran de verdad almas gemelas y él no era quién para cuestionarlos si Dios había puesto aquello en sus pieles.

— ¿No crees que el teniente Dan es tu alma gemela? A ti te gusta correr, siempre corres a cualquier sitio y siempre estuviste en eso en la universidad.... y me contaste que el teniente ha venido de una larga tradición militar, ¿no es cierto? — Suponía que el teniente ya sabía la situación, simplemente estaba esperando que Forrest lo descubriera por sí mismo o tal vez había algo más.

El hombre pareció pensarlo un momento, pero el grito del teniente Dan fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que se apresurara, después de todo irían a pescar esa noche.

—

Quiso conversar con el teniente sobre lo que había hablado con el reverendo, pero la verdad el hombre parecía determinado a que ese día pescarían algo, siendo que cuando estaban ahí en alta mar se desató una gran tormenta.

Ninguno de los dos había esperado aquello, él sólo manejaba la nave guiado por los gritos que le escuchaba al teniente Dan, que estaba en uno de los mástiles del barco, gritando como un loco, parecía que se estaba enfrentando a Dios, que le estaba diciendo todo lo que sentía en él, todo el enojo que tenía, lo mal que realmente lo había pasado durante todos esos años, cuando Forrest lo había sacado de la jungla.

No supo como sobrevivieron a esa tormenta, pero lo hicieron, cuando volvieron al puerto pudieron ver que lo que había pasado era un huracán, que destruyó la mayoría de las casas y de los barcos, siendo que realmente el único barco que había salido ileso era el barco de ellos, como si la discusión con Dios que el teniente Dan había tenido hubiera servido para aquello.

— Ahora pescaremos un montón de camarones — Le dijo con una sonrisa. Se había vuelto demasiado loco a decir verdad, lo sabía perfectamente, pero rayos, de verdad pensó que iba a morir y no podía irse sin gritar aquello que había sentido por años de odio y desprecio a sí mismo.

— Teniente Dan — Había sido una noche demasiada agitada, pero la pregunta nunca se había ido de su mente en realidad, aún cuando había sentido que no iba a poder contar la situación. El gesto de que siguiera hablando que le hizo el teniente, fue lo que necesitaba para lanzar su pregunta — ¿Es usted mi alma gemela?

Alzó la mirada sorprendido ante aquella pregunta, sentado en su silla de rueda, preparando las redes para pescar, las cuales se habían terminado por deslizar entre sus dedos debido a la pregunta que ese bobo le había hecho. Nunca había creído que ese día llegaría, sólo había pensado que Forrest Gump seguiría ignorando que era la única persona a la cual le podía corresponder su marca de alma gemela de todas las personas que conocía.

— Sí, Forrest — Admitió finalmente, ¿qué más podía decir?, nada más que la verdad. No podía seguir mintiendo a aquel hombre sobre lo de su alma gemela, ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Se habían salvado de distintas maneras, se cuidaban sin siquiera notarlo en realidad, siempre habían sido una constante en la vida del contrario.

Desde que se encontraron en Vietnam, habían estado en un ir y venir, siempre sus caminos se terminaban cruzando de una u otra forma, eran almas gemelas y nadie podía negar eso.

—

Había enfermado gravemente, estaba muriendo y lo sabía, pero no había querido avisar a su querido hijo, que siempre había sido la luz de sus ojos, a quién siempre había buscado proteger de todo lo malo del mundo, pero el mundo era mucho más que Alabama simplemente.

Pero el tiempo la había alcanzado y habían tenido que avisar a Forrest, pues debía despedirse de él, explicarle sobre su muerte, por qué debía aceptarla, era lo correcto y ella siempre había buscado hacer lo mejor para su niño.

Estaba tendida en la cama, luego de que la revisara el doctor, sabía que no tenía demasiado tiempo, pero al menos quería pasar ese pequeño tiempo en compañía de quién había sido su corazón tantos años.

Cuando lo vio entrar, vio como iba agitado, seguramente de correr, desde que podía mover sus rodillas de buena manera, siempre corría a cualquier lado, era la forma más rápida de llegar para él.

Comenzó a explicarle sobre el destino, sobre la muerte y que estaba todo bien, aceptaba el destino que tenía, había amado ser la madre de ese niño que siempre se preocupo por ella, ese niño que tenía un casco militar en su muslo.

Se preguntó si él finalmente encontraría a su alma gemela alguna vez, sí podría ser feliz, algo que ella nunca obtuvo con su alma gemela, pues no había sido un buen hombre, como su Forrest.

— Perdón — Su mirada fue hacía la puerta de su habitación, tenía tomada la mano de su niño, pudiendo ver como la puerta se abría después del suave golpe y aquella voz, dejando ver a un hombre bastante desaliñado en silla de ruedas. Tenía la idea de quién era él, después de todo su hijo siempre le escribía sobre su compañero, el teniente Dan. — Señora Gump.

— Usted debe ser el teniente Dan — Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, viendo como el hombre empujaba las ruedas de su silla con sus manos, para acercarse más a donde estaba ella recostada. — Es un placer conocerlo al fin... Forrest me ha hablado mucho de usted en sus cartas

— Lo mismo digo, señora — La sonrisa que le dio Dan fue algo sutil, una pequeña que mostraba su simpatía, su agrado por ella, aunque igual estaba el nerviosismo por presentarse.

En un principio, mientras conversaban de cualquier cosa no lo había notado, pero con el pasar de la charla pudo verlo, como el hombre había puesto su silla a un costado de donde estaba sentado Forrest, como de vez en cuando su brazo rozaba la rodilla de su hijo, de una manera demasiado familiar, de una manera en que se veía la confianza que había entre ellos, pero algo mucho más importante.

Esos roces casuales, esas miradas que a veces se daban uno al otro, únicamente le dejaba ver como su niño había encontrado a quién sería su alma gemela, quién sería su compañero por el resto de su vida.

Dan Taylor era un hombre que podía tener modales bruscos —que le habían quedado por su accidente en la guerra—, pero que miraba siempre a Forrest como si fuera lo único que importara en su mundo y seguramente era de esa forma. Él era un buen hombre para su hijo, uno que no lo abandonaría, uno que no estaba molesto por tener un alma gemela del mismo sexo... sólo importaba aquel amor y aquella protección que sentían el uno por otro, lo que dijera la gente en ese momento estaba simplemente de más.

Ese fue el motivo por lo que su muerte no le afectaba tanto como había pensado que lo haría, después de todo ahora podría irse tranquila. Su hijo sería feliz, podría tener a alguien que lo amara y lo cuidara, lo cual era lo verdaderamente importante en toda la situación.

—

La muerte de la señora Gump ocurrió sin más y él sabía que Forrest no iba a tener el ánimo de volver al barco ni nada de eso, por lo cual simplemente invirtió el dinero de una buena forma, una compañía de tecnología que se veía verdaderamente prometedora, siendo que únicamente invirtió el dinero ahí y a los meses comenzó a ver las ganancias.

Eran obscenamente ricos, tenían una gran fortuna, pero vivían en la casa que había sido heredada a Forrest, quién también le había dado parte del dinero que tenían a la familia de Bubba, después de todo aquel chico que había conocido en el ejército había sido quién origino la idea de todo aquello de los camarones.

Por su parte había comenzado a hablar con especialistas, para verse unas prótesis, porque maldición, simplemente no podía seguir arrastrándose por la casa en los lugares donde no pudiera pasar con su silla de ruedas y aunque amaba demasiado a aquel bobo —aunque no solían decirlo mucho, pero ambos sabían lo que sentía el uno por el otro—, su orgullo, al menos aquello que aún conservaba, no le permitía a Forrest ayudarlo en las cosas más simples.

Esa noche ambos estaban afueras sentados en el columpio que estaba en el pequeño pórtico de la casa, un columpio que seguramente tendría muchos más años que el mismo hombre a su lado y que seguramente permanecería ahí por mucho tiempo más, pensó, siendo que sin poder evitarlo apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Forrest suspirando.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntos, habían casi muerto juntos más de una vez —Vietnam y con el maldito tornado—, pero a pesar de todo aquello ahí seguían ambos, uno al lado del otro, que era lo que realmente le importaba en la vida.

Sin pensarlo demasiado le dio un pequeño beso en los labios al hombre, era de noche y en realidad nadie estaba en los alrededores de aquella casa, nadie nunca se iba a meter ahí, menos tan de noche y si los veían le importaba simplemente una mierda, estaba con su maldita alma gemela y tenía derecho de hacer aquello.

— Ya es hora de ir a dormir, Forrest — Le murmuró cuando cortó con suavidad el besó, viendo como el hombre lo miraba con una sonrisa más boba de lo usual, una sonrisa que le daba siempre que lo besaba.

— Sí, teniente Dan — Aquello era algo que nunca había podido cambiar, que le dijera únicamente por su nombre y no por "teniente", pero con el paso de los años se había acostumbrado y simplemente sonrió.

Sí, podría haber muerto en la guerra, luchando para proteger a su país, como había pensado desde que había sido un niño y le habían contado la historia sobre su familia, como sus antepasados habían sido todos soldados que protegían al país, lo había deseado, pero ahora por nada del mundo cambiaría estar con su alma gemela por morir en la jungla solo.


End file.
